


KDM 2

by GingerHeart



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my ladies, you know who you are ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	KDM 2

Olivia had been Tom's assistant for almost five years now. She knew his family, his habits, his quirks, his charms, his dates (she silently laughed to herself over this one), they never lasted more than a few months.

He was easy to work for, paid her very well as he should for what all she did for him. He was very punctual and always well groomed. He had his moments of being dark, broody and pissed off but she could read him and knew to leave him the hell alone. She usually checked her email on her phone, triple checked his itinerary just in case. There had been that one time in Tokyo that she almost messed up, she still wasn't sure to this day if he knew about that or not. She had stopped it before it happened but still. An assistant's main job was to make sure their client didn't not have hiccups.

They led a crazy life during movie premieres. One day a plane here, the next a plane there, crossing countries, continents and having to still be pleasurable and upbeat even if they suffered from extreme jet lag. It was part of the job somewhat, sitting down for interview after interview but Tom never seemed to mind, In fact he was quite the opposite of the last actor she had worked for. She vowed to never utter his name again, he was such an asshole and douche. She sat back against the leather seat, scrolling through her email when he spoke to her. "Olivia, about tonight" she peered out over the top rim of her reading glasses at him. He smiled softly at her, his eyes twinkling against the blue suit he was wearing. "Yes sir" she responded, he laughed, a nervous little laugh. "I've told you to call me Tom. Sir is what we call my father and I am not him" his lips spreading wider, showing his teeth. She smiled back softly at him, "Yes Tom" she replied teasing him. "Well...um...it appears I don't have a date" he stammered She sat up, crossing her legs at the ankles, a look of disbelief on her face. "Oh I see, well perhaps I could call..." looking down at her phone, scrolling through the names of women he took to benefits and such. He coughed, "Well see that's the thing" She looked up at him, putting her phone in her lap, giving him her attention "Yes?' "Well I..." his neck flushing as his cheeks turned crimson "Oh bloody hell, I can do this. Olivia would you be my date to the premier tonigh?"

She froze not sure if she heard him right, "Yes girl, you heard him right now answer him damn it with a yes" Yyyyes she stammered out, sucking in her breath. "Fantastic" he exclaimed. "I'm so comfortable with you and I can introduce you as my assistant and avoid all that gossip talk about a girlfriend" She felt like air had been let out her balloon, she shook her head as he was still jabbering, "Oh you dumb girl, of course that is why he asked, what the hell is wrong with me?" "Right, well go get yourself a beautiful dress, your hair done, and etc and put it on my credit card. Thank you so much for this Olivia, it means so much" flashing his charming smile at her. Her heart sank but she softly smiled back, her lips pressed tightly together "Thank you sir" and went back to her phone. She could feel the lump in the back of her throat, the tears threatening to fall down her face. She refused to cry in front of him, for she was a professional above and foremost. She softly snapped the rubber band on her wrist, drawing herself out of her self loathing pity party. He read the paper and chatted with his family on the rest of the car ride there, letting her breathe a sigh of relief as she pulled herself back together. She took out her compact, smoothing back her hair in the style she always wore, in a tight bun, slicked back. She wore beautiful pants suits with heels all in neutral colors, beige, tan, black and cream. She added a pop of color with her funky glasses frame. He waved to her as the car stopped and he got out. His morning was light, a panel at some comic convention, then one meeting.

She tapped on the window, the driver letting it down. "Darryl, better find me a good boutique in this town, I've got to get a dress" Darryl, Tom's driver, smiled at her through the mirror. "I know the best place and you're the only one I've ever taken there" She smiled at him and sat back, not sure how to handle not having something to do other than shop for a dress. She had done it numerous times for some of his dates but never for herself. She sat back, crossed her arms, smiling as she looked out the window. Darryl smiled when he saw her in the mirror, he turned up the radio to an old classic r&b station, humming along with the song. He went down some side streets, pulling up in front of an old building front, the awning a faded green color. Her face showing confusion but she opened the door and got out. The old gold lettering on the window "Harrison's Dress Shop", she walked up to the passenger window, "Darryl?" he laughed, nodding to the corner, "Not that one, the one across the street" She popped her head up and smiled, it was a nice storefront with topiary plants outside, a modern feel to the entrance and well the name " Ne Veux Salon" caught her attention. "Oh it's a diamond among the rough Darryl" he smiled at her, "Well girlie, get to gettin it, we ain't got much time. Sabrina knows to expect you" She nodded and dashed across the street, opening the door. Stepping inside, she smiled. All white floors with white rugs, soft lighting, pops of color on the walls. The display of dresses caught her eye and she was drawn to them. A tall, slender woman approached her, Olivia couldn't help but stare at the woman with skin the color of caramel. "I'm Sabrina, you must be Olivia" smiling and nodding at her. Olivia nodded her head, "Yea" "Oh nice to meet you Sabrina" "Follow me" walking down the hallway towards the dressing rooms. "I took the liberty of selecting four dresses for you since time was of the matter today" as she opened the dressing room door. Olivia gasped, they were perfect all of them. She went for the plum colored dress first. It had spaghetti straps, would cling to her petite frame, come to her knees and she loved the color. "They are all beautiful, thank you" stepping in shutting the door, she tried on all four dresses, modeled them and listened to Sabrina's input and advice. She made her selection and found a pair of shoes that would be perfect." Sabrina promised to have the dress and shoes to the hotel by 5. Olivia made a mad dash back to the car, "Darryl, thank you, Sabrina was perfect" she exclaimed

She ended up using a salon in the hotel to fix her hair and apply her make up. She looked at her phone noting Tom should be getting dressed right now. She sent him a text, "Are you on schedule?" Her phone buzzed almost immediately, "Yes boss, I am" She smiled, cheeky shit. "Good, keep on it" "Right, see you soon" She wanted to get giddy but part of her couldn't, it was work related still, she would be rubbing elbows with some hotties tonight, might as well make the most of it. When the make up artist handed her the mirror, she gasped, she couldn't believe it was here staring back. "Oh this is perfect, I've never been able to do that with my eyes" She tipped them all and made her way through the lobby, men stopping to stare at her. Her long blonde hair hanging in perfect waves, with a 40's throw back style, smoky eyes and red lips. She smiled to herself, feeling like a princess, she made her way to the elevator. As she rounded the corner, she saw Sabrina standing outside her suite......she smiled at her. "I thought you might need some help to get into that dress" winking at her. Olivia reached out and hugged her, "Oh thank god because I couldn't figure out how I was going to zip the dang thing" "Your hair is so beautiful Olivia, who knew under that tight bun this existed? Meow mama" Olivia busted out laughing, 'Oh stop, it's just hair" "Just hair, honey when gets a good look..." Olivia shook her head, "No it's just for work but thank you" Sabrina picked up on this, "Well in that case, let's get you in this dress and show him what he is missing then." as she pulled the garment bag off of the dress. Olivia slipped her clothes off, folding them and putting them neatly at the foot of the bed. Sabrina walked over and slipped the dress over her head. She slipped her arms in the spaghetti straps and adjusted the front as Sabrina zipped up the back. She slipped her feet in the heels and turned around, smiling wide. "Damn honey, he is gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off of you" They chatted a little bit more then Sabrina left.

She poured herself a scotch on the rocks, taking a giant first drink, the amber liquid warming her insides, letting her slow down her thoughts. As she started to take another drink, there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door, thinking it was Sabrina, being a little startled to see Tom on the other end. She could count on two hands how many times he had ever been in her suite and it was for something major, usually. He stood back, his eyes slowly and seductively casting up her frame. He noticed the color of the dress and how it hugged her curves. "Wow" he hissed through his teeth, his jaw clinched. She twirled around,"What, is something wrong?"

"No, no dar.." stopping himself "You look beautiful Olivia, amazing" taking her hand in his, pulling it up to his mouth, kissing it. She felt her knees buckle just from the slight touch of his soft lips on her skin, she could only imagine what his lips would feel like on hers. She cast her eyes up at him, smiling "Thank you" her voice soft and sincere. She couldn't possibly know how much he wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her soft pink and plump lips, claim them with his. He wanted to spend Saturday afternoons with her in the park, reading to each other. He could never tell her that because she was his assistant and he would never dare put her in that predicitment. He just admired and pined for her from afar. Shall we, holding out her shawl he had picked up from the back of the couch. She smiled, walking towards him, his fingers brushed her shoulder as he placed the shawl around her. She grew warm and a slow aching throb began in her core.  They rode the elevator in silence, the air heavy and thick around them, when he accidently brushed up against her, she felt as if her skin were on fire. She bit her bottom lip for a distraction, anything to keep her mind off of him. She cast a sideways glance at him and smiled, he was wearing that olive green suit she loved so much. The doors opened and woke her up out of her trance, the mix of her perfume and his cologne lingering behind them as they got out. They made their way to the car and she slid in, adjusting her dress. He got in behind her, sitting across from her. "Good thing you brought that shawl, it's going to be chilly on the red carpet." she nodded, normally she was wearing pants, sensible shoes and a heavy coat as she was only mere steps behind him in case he needed something. Tonight, well, tonight was sort of different she supposed.

"You really look amazing Olivia, wow. " beaming at her as he poured them a drink and held out her glass for her, Her hair cascading down her shoulder on the plum dress that just seemed to be made for her, her tanned legs and small ankles wrapped with thin strap of her heels.  She rarely showed her legs but as he continued to stare he thought to himself, what a damn shame it was she kept them hidden so much.

 "Thank you Tom. You clean up rather well yourself" grinning at him. He busted out laughing, "You're the one woman who keeps me grounded" She grinned wider at him, putting her arm on her forehead, "Oh it's such a hard job too" giggling. He smiled wider at her as the car stopped, winking at her "Showtime" he started to open the door and she stopped him, "Wait, I need to fix your tie, it's crooked" she reached out, adjsuting and fixing his tie to where it is straight. Her hands brushing across his chest made him want to jump out of his skin.  It's now or never he thought, He placed his hand over hers, curling his fingers around. He stared into her eyes, leaning his head down to her. Her eyes grew wide and her lips turned into a huge smile to which he mirrored. In one swift motion, his lips brushed across hers, her scent invading his nose and her soft sigh filling his ears. He pulled back from the embrace and smiled when he saw her eyes were still closed, she slowly peeked them open. "Olivia, I..."she put her finger to his mouth "I know..." the crowds cheering brought them back to reality. She touched her bruised lip with her finger, tracing where his lips had been. "Ready?" he asked, smiling

"Ready" she stated, smiling back. He opened the door and the cheers from fans was deafing to say the least, a thousand flash bulbs went off and he got out, holding his hand up waving to them. He turned and held his hand out for her, she stepped out and smiled at him. He took her hand and held it tightly, his fingers laced with hers as they made their way slowly up the carpet to the entrance. As they got closer to the fans, she knew he would go over and take picutres with as many of them as he could. That was just one of the many reasons he was endearing to her and so good to work for. They chanted his name and he made his way over to them, girls squealing with delight as he spoke to them, took selfie after selfie and signed posters. He looked over to her and flashed that mega watt smile. She grinned, waved and kept going up the carpet. He eventually made his way back to her, taking her hand again as they came upon the entertainment television crews.  Flash bulbs still going off as they continued to walk. They made their way further up the carpet, Tom stopping to give interviews. One reporter asked him about Olivia, "Well Tom who's your beautiful date this evening."Tom smiled and squeezed her hand tighter, "This is Olivia, she is stunning eh, I am merely in her shadow tonight" looking down at her smiling. Her heart skipped a beat, that was not the answer she was expecting from him. She just shook her head and beamed at him. When asked if they were dating, Tom merely smiled and excused himself. He leaned down to whisper to her, "I am really just in your shadow tonight, everyone wants to know who this beautiful girl is by my side, let them guess" he put his lips against her forehead and kissed her. The flashbulbs really went crazy and people screaming his name. 

They made their way inside where it was more comfortable and relaxed. Tom let go of her hand, "I've got to speak to Melvin for a minute, mingle, have a drink, I'll be back soon" she nodded and made her way to the bar, ordering a white wine. As she was standing there waiting on her drink, a familiar voice made her turn around "I decided I can't leave you all alone. Do you know how many men in this room are watching you stand here and wait on your drink?" She smiled at him as she took a sip from her glass. "Oh please, do you see who all is in this room? That's who they are looking at and you" He shook his head, "Oi, you have no idea. It's taking everything in me not to get you out of here, Later though" winking at her. She felt her face become flush and she merely smiled shyly at him. 

He held her hand during the movie and occassionaly she would lean over and whisper to him about a scene or something he did that made her smile. As the credits rolled, he stood up holding out his hand for her, she took it and stood with him. "Darryl is out back, we're gonna skip the leaving part out front" as they made their way to the back entrance along with some other actors and their dates. He opened the door for her and she climbed in, lying across the seat. Tom climbed in and and surprised her by setting beside her, putting her legs in his lap. Turning to her he smiled, "Now darling about what we were discussing earlier" She smiled, "Yes?" 

He sighed, brushing his hand through his hair, "Olivia I,,," she cut him off by taking his face in her hands, staring into his eyes and kissing him tenderly. He responded by circling his arms around her back and pulling her onto his lap, cradling her head and kissing her face. He flexes his hips and she can feel his erection straining through the material of his pants. She moans softly against his mouth as his hands find the hem of her dress, tugging it up over her thighs. He slides his hands up her legs, across her thighs and pushes her legs apart slightly.  He can feel her gasp for air and smiles while still kissing her. He pulls back, still holding her face, searching her eyes to make sure she is alright. He can hear her pant and the wild animal look in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know. He pulls her to him, smashing his lips on top of hers in a primal hunger. His hands make their way snaking up her body to grabbing her breasts on the outside of her dress, squeezing and tugging them. She felt herself become hot and wet, throbbing with an ache so bad she whimpered. She straddled him, rubbing him on the outside of his pants, he could feel her wetness against him. He growled, biting her bottom lip, tugging on her dress, pulling the material down, his mouth covering her creamy mound, sucking and flicking his tongue against her nipple. She threw her head back, closing her eyes, lost in the moment. He peered up to see her biting her lip to keep from screaming out, he laughed against her skin, her body shuddering under him. 

She continued to rub up and down on him slowly, feeling his thick and hard erection. She pushed him back, biting her finger while smiling down at him, her long hair framing her face as she leaned in and found his belt buckle, unfastening it, staring into his eyes. He grinned at her as her hand unzipped his trousers, sliding between the waistband of his underwear and grasping him in her hand, curling her fingers around him. She rubs the her thumb across the head, feeling the slickness on her finger. He moans, rising up, brushing his lips across hers, "Olivia" breathless and raspy.

She smiled, slipping the other strap off of her dress, letting the material fall, exposing her breasts to him. He cupped her with one hand, his mouth finding the other, sucking, licking, kissing up her skin to her neck, nipping her with his teeth. She moaned softly and whimpered, "Please". That was all it took to make him come undone, he grabbed the hem of her dress, jerking it up over her hips as she fumbled helping him pull his pants and underwear down. There were awkward postions yet their lips remain locked, kissing with such intensity she thought she saw stars a couple of times. He didn't hesitate with shredding her panties, sliding his finger between her folds, finding her hot and wet. "Jesus" he moaned. He slowly rubbed her in small circles as she pushed herself against his hand, moaning. He slid his finger in, crooking it to reach that secret spot, when he found it, she clinched her thighs around his hand and dug her fingers into his shoulder, her whole body convulsing as she came on his hand. Her ragged breaths filled the air, as he held onto her, craddling her head against his chest.

He slid his hand down between them, taking himself, rubbing her clit, teasing her. Just as she was about to come, he stopped causing her to open her eyes. Her skin flush and pink, her nostrils flairing and her breathing uneven, he stared deep into her eyes, full of lust and wanting her. With a quick thrust of his hips, he was buried deep inside her. She cried out unready for taking him so quickly, not in pain but in ectasy. She couldn't speak, she just moaned as she came all over him, resting her head on his shoulder whimpering. He circled his arm around her back, pulling her down against him, thrusting his hips up and down as she blew puffs of hot air against his skin, her lips opening and closing over his chest as her cries of pleasure filled the back seat. She began moving up and down against him as he thrust into her deeper and harder. His grunts and her moans filling each other's ears, their bodies slick with sweat, his hands slide down, grabbing her hips, as he picks up his speed thrusting into her as hard as he can over and over. He can tell she's close just by her moans and the way her muscles contract around him. He knows he is close to, when she grabs his shoulders and her body jerks, he lets her milk him and fills her with his seed. She cries out as her orgasm lasts past his, he can still feel her twinge against him. She whimpers, completely spent, her head against his chest. He can't seem to catch his breath and can't speak yet, so he cradles her face in his hand, kissing the top of her head. 

A little while later, their hearts have stopped racing, their breathing is slowing down and they are content in each other's arms. He's been playing with her hair, kissing her head and squeezing his arm around her. She turns around, looking up at him, her head in his lap as he smiles down at her, "You are beautiful darling" his voice smooth and sweet.

"Why did I wait so long to show you...." she puts her finger up to his lips, "It doesn't matter, this is now so..." he silences her by kissing her softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. 

 


End file.
